Holiday Fun
by atomicpuffin
Summary: Just some mindless fluff for the season I decided to write as a way to celebrate I love this time of year. So I thought why not combine two of my loves, Fluttercord and Christmas! So here we are some one shots of the pair in their Holiday fun! cover by Darebel-Red /art/Holiday-FlutterCord-498052886(FOR SOME REASON it won't let me put the link in, but please checkit out on deviant
1. Surprise Gifts

**Happy Holidays to all! This is my favorite time of year so I plan to do a lot for the season! I want to write a few one shots for the holiday and to take a small break from my other projects. So this will be a fun distraction and I hope you all enjoy these!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

Fluttershy walked around her cottage as she cleaned up from the party. Her five best friends had all gotten together for Hearths Warming Eve and exchanged gifts. She was happy that she had gotten to see them one more time before they all left.

Naturally all her friends were going to be spending the holidays with their families. Rainbow had invited her to Cloudsdale to spend it with her and her father, but Fluttershy had politely declined.

She was used to spending the holiday alone, ever since her mother had passed away three years ago. All her animals were hibernating for the winter, even Angel would spend most of the days in the cottage sleeping.

She sighed as she started picking up some wrapping paper scattered around her tree. Her hoof brushed sharp. She laid down on her stomach and realized it was one more gift.

"Strange...I thought I had gotten them all?" She whispered as she pulled the present out. Now that she could see it clearly, something was strange. This wasn't one of the gifts she had wrapped for the girls. It was a patchwork of different colors and swirling shapes.

Fluttershy looked at the tag and gasped, it was for her. She smiled as she thought that Pinkie must have forgotten one of her gifts.

She untied the ribbon and pulled off the lid. She looked in and frowned, it was empty…

The box began to shake and she shrieked and dove behind her couch. There was a small explosion and she peeked over the couch's back.

The explosion had caused white smoke to settle in her livingroom and as it disappeared a tall figure was left standing there. She sighed in relief and then leaped from behind the couch and flew to give her friend a hug.

"Oh Discord! What a pleasant surprise!"

He smiled and returned her hug.

"Ah my dearest! I was starting to worry that I would be sitting under that tree for another thousand years!" He flashed out of her grasp and she looked around for him. She finally spotted him sitting on top of her tree, he had shrunk himself and was eating one of the ornaments. Normally she would be against this, but it was the holidays and she was just too happy to see him.

"I'm so happy you came by, I'll make some tea. How have you been Discord?" She asked as she trotted into the kitchen.

Discord watched her go with a raised eyebrow. He had been expecting her to react to him eating the decorations, but she was always surprising him. Probably what kept him coming back all the time. He teleported into the kitchen and sat at the table smiling at her.

"Tea sounds wonderful Flutters. Canterlot has been dreadfully boring! After all the fun I had on Nightmare Night, sunbutt has been keeping me on a shorter leash." He groaned and placed his paw over his forehead in woe.

Fluttershy giggled and continued to make them some tea. He watched her trot around the kitchen, enjoying her natural grace.

_She's so beautiful..._

He jumped, where had that thought come from? He looked at her again and she turned to see him staring. There was a small blush on her cheeks and she smiled back at him. When she would have carried the tray to him, he used his magic to levitate it to the table.

"Oh thank you. You are always so helpful Discord." She whispered and her words made him blush slightly. He was the Lord of Chaos, he wasn't supposed to be considered helpful, he was supposed to be a nuisance.

However, when he was around Fluttershy, he didn't want to be that. He was actually pleased that she genuinely enjoyed having him around. She was his best friend and it was part of the real reason he had come to see her. However when he had seen the other mares here he had decided to stay hidden until they left.

"So Discord, what are your plans for Hearths Warming?" She asked as she watched her friend. He looked at her as he drank his tea and wondered if he should lie? There was no reason, but he felt slightly self conscious about admitting that he had never celebrated this holiday.

At his hesitation Fluttershy frowned, he usually answered her right away and the only time he didn't was when he was trying to hide his feelings. She watched him and realization dawned on her.

_He doesn't have any plans! _

Her eyes began to water as she looked at her friend and she could feel the sadness coming from him, even if he tried to hide it. She stood up and flew over to him and without a word wrapped her forelegs around his neck.

He stiffened and stared down at her,

"Uh...Fluttershy...what are you doing?" He asked as she continued to hold him. She shook her head and pulled back to look up at him.

Discord panicked slightly when he saw the tears in her eyes. He hated to see her cry and always tried to avoid upsetting her because of that.

_Ah crap..._

"Discord...Would you like to spend Hearths Warming with me?" She whispered and his mouth fell open. While he had planned on visiting, he hadn't expected her to want him here for that long.

"Um…" He hesitated, even though his instinct was to shout in joy. Again, something that he would hate to admit out loud, for that would indicate he was growing soft.

When he didn't continue to answer, Fluttershy's face fell. She didn't realize how much she had wanted him to say yes.

For some reason, she felt her heart crack at his obvious dislike of her suggestion.

"Oh...ne-nevermind, it was just a silly idea. Obviously you have other plans...I just thought...thought…" She hid behind her hair, to hide the tears threatening now.

"Oh no, no, no Fluttershy!" He hushed as he lifted her chin to turn her stare back to him. He smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He didn't want anything obstructing his view of those delicate orbs.

"My dear, please don't cry. I didn't hesitate because I don't want to be here. The opposite is true. It's just that...I don't want to be a bother to you. Anypony else yes but...but not you my dear Fluttershy."

His words raised her spirits again and she graced him with a beaming smile. She giggled and shook her head again.

"Discord, you could never be a bother to me. I would be happy to have you here. There's no one I'd rather spend the day with."

Discord blushed slightly as she wrapped him in another hug. The sincerity of her words touched him in a place long forgotten...his heart.

The two moved to the living room, where they sat in front of the fire talking through the night. Discord would entertain her with stories of Canterlot and how he had started to corrupt Luna. She was now a willing participant in most of his harmless pranks. Fluttershy in turn told him all about town and the adventures she and her friends had been on. Even though Discord interrupted her when she tried to talk about the others and would bring her back to herself.

Finally, Fluttershy started to drift off curled up next to him. Snuggled against his warm fur in front of the fireplace.

She felt his tail wrap around them, sheltering her further and she smiled softly as she let herself fall asleep.

Discord in turn watched her sleep for a while before an unsettling thought came to mind.

_I've got it bad...she's not just a friend to me is she?_

The thought should have sent him running for the hills...but he found himself smiling at her and a strange warmth filling his heart. He leaned forward and gently nuzzled her behind her ear, breathing in her heavenly scent.

She mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him. He felt a shiver run up his spine as she pressed against him.

He thought about her and their friendship. He snapped his fingers and a small box appeared in his paw. He had planned on just leaving it under the tree when he left, but now that she had invited him to stay…

He looked at her again and sighed as he gently moved away from her. He lifted her into his arms and carried her up to her bedroom. As much as he enjoyed having her at his side, she should be sleeping in her bed.

He pulled back the covers and settled her underneath them. Then he let his claws stroke her soft cheek and felt the urge to kiss her. He shook his head and sat her present on the nightstand, where she was sure to see it when she woke up in the morning.

He went to his own room, a guest bedroom that he often occupied when he came to visit. He stretched and decided that redecorating could wait until he got some sleep. He floated onto his bed and sighed.

He always thought that this mattress was much more comfortable than the one in Canterlot. Maybe it was the location and not the bed in question? He yawned and rolled over to get more comfortable. That's when his eyes fell on the bright box sitting on the nightstand, just as he had left Fluttershy's gift.

He sat up and stared at it in confusion. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up to read the tag. He was surprised to see his name written neatly in Fluttershy's hoofwritting.

Also a small note from his friend.

_Hopefully I can get this to you before the holidays are over, but if not, well I hope you like it anyways._

He frowned and looked to the closed door of his room and then back to the gift. He ripped open the paper and lifted the lid of the box. He reached in and pulled out the scarf nestled inside. It was hoofstitched, a simply grey with different patterns stitched into it. He recognized Fluttershy's cutie mark butterflies, but there was also some tornados and swirls all over the scarf.

He smiled as he realized the two represented him and Fluttershy. The two of them together…

He wrapped the scarf around his neck and felt a tug in his heart as the fabric caressed his fur. He had never been given a gift before and for his first one to be a hoof-made gift from such a kind pony made it all the more special.

He started to put the lid back on the box when he noticed something else inside it. He stopped and frowned as he pulled the frame out.

He turned it over to see the picture and his mouth fell open again. The frame was red with different Hearths Warming designs painted along the edges. There was even a small piece of mistletoe in the top corner.

The photo was one of him and Fluttershy. When had this been taken? They were sitting on a picnic blanket together. The sun was shining down on them and both were laughing as the tea set danced.

He remembered this day, it was the first time he had been brave enough to use his magic around her. Showing her how he had been learning to control and contain the chaos to more playful methods. She had been overjoyed to see her dishes dancing around in the sunlight, bowing to her on occasion.

He remembered how her laugh had struck a nerve in him, as it always did. He loved to hear her laugh, it was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard.

"Yeah...I've got it real bad…" He muttered as he looked at the laughing pegasus in the photo.

"Discord? Oh you are awake…" Her soft voice startled him and he turned to see her standing in his doorway. He blushed slightly, considering where his thoughts had just been.

"Did I wake you when I moved you my dear?" He asked, grateful his voice wasn't shaking, but its usual smooth tone.

She smiled and flew over to sit next to him on the bed. She lifted her hoof to her throat and his blush increased. Now he remembered why he was going to leave it and run…

"I wanted to thank you for this beautiful gift Discord...it's wonderful and...and I love it." She whispered as she also blushed and turned her gaze away.

She was indicating the locket he had given her. He had made it using his magic to morph a piece of silver into the shape he wanted. It was three small butterflies, just like her cutie mark, and inside were three photos. One inside each butterfly, her rabbit, Discord and...her mother…the last had been with the help of Luna. She had gone into Fluttershy's dream and pulled the image from the pegasus.

Luna had rebelled at the invasion, until he had explained why he wanted it. After she had finished teasing him mercilessly, she had done the favor for him. Celestia knows what she'll ask for in return someday.

"I'm glad you like it...you can always replace my photo with another if you want. I...I just didn't know what else to put…" His blush intensified at the lie. He had wanted to believe she would want his photo…  
>"No. I'll keep it as it is. This way you can always be close to me. Even when you can't be here...just like mom…" She said and smiled up at him. He found himself returning her smile and his heart exploded.<p>

_Celestia...I am falling in love with her...kill me now…_

"Oh! I see the scarf does fit! Oh good I'm so glad. I was worried that I hadn't made it long enough."

"It's perfect dear Fluttershy...just like the pony that made it." He whispered and she blushed again, but there was a small smile on her face.

He smiled as well and showed her the photo,

"What I'm most curious about is when was this taken?"

She looked at the photo and laughed.

"Oh Angel was playing with my camera while we were on this picnic and I think he accidentally snapped this photo. I'm happy he did though, it's one of my favorite of us."

He grinned and with his claw on his chin held the photo away from him. He examined it by turning it every which way and then grinned down at her. He moved his snout closer to her and held the photo above them to show her.

"I think your pest may have caught my bad side. What do you think my dear?" He asked and was surprised when she didn't answer. She was looking up at the photo with wide eyes and a deeper blush on her cheeks.

"Um...Dis-Discord...do you know...what you're doing?" She whispered, her blush deepening. He frowned and tilted his head in confusion. She noticed his confusion and pointed at the frame, his eyes followed and he choked. He had accidentally put them under the mistletoe on the frame.

He shot back and chuckled nervously to try and break the awkwardness that had settled over them.

"Oh well...if it's on a frame as decoration I don't think it counts…" He stopped as he felt her soft lips peck him on his cheek. His entire face flamed up as he turned to look at her, her face was the same shade as his was.

"Fluttershy…you didn't...why did you…" He tried to speak, but found he had lost all ability to do so.

She hid behind her mane and whispered,

"It's tradition…"

He looked at the mistletoe and got a crazy, wicked, get him back in stone idea…

He peeked over to the doorframe and snapped his tail so she wouldn't see.

Fluttershy's shyness got to her as she realized what she had done and she jumped off the bed. Wishing him a quick goodnight and trotted to the door. When she reached it she shrieked as she felt his body coil around hers like a snake.

"Discord...what are you…" Her words trailed off as she stared into his amber eyes. They were so mesmerizing in their intensity. She didn't realize what was happening until his lips were against hers. She stiffened, but almost instantly relaxed against him and returned the kiss.

Discord felt his entire body alight with fire as he felt her lips soften beneath his. He couldn't believe that she was not only accepting his kissing her, but was returning it with as much heat and pressure. His heart nearly leapt out of his chest as his deepest desire was coming true.

He pulled away slowly and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She stared up at him in wonder and whispered,

"Discord...what was...why did you…" Much the same way he had when she had pecked him. He grinned and pointed above them, her eyes followed and then widened at the string of mistletoe running along the top of the frame.

She looked back into his eyes shocked and he rubbed his nose against hers in a nuzzling way.

"It's tradition right? Which means we have no choice?" He purred and she tried to fight it, but the smile finally broke on her lips. She met his eyes and hers were sparkling with happiness. Discord didn't know it, but his were shining with the same emotion, and something deeper still.

Fluttershy nodded and surprised him by pecking him once more on the lips before moving past him. She looked at the clock that read midnight and smiled. She turned her head to see Discord watching her, a goofy smile on his face.

She giggled at the fact that he seemed unaware of the floating hearts flying above him. One day she would get up the courage to tell him just how much she cared for him, but for now…

"Merry Hearths Warming Discord."

**Well that's it for my first mindless Fluttercord fluff. I know it's just nonsense, but it was fun to write and hope you enjoyed it anyways. I want to write more of these and I hope I can come up with some more before the month is over. Happy Hearths Warming to all my fellow ponies! **


	2. Winter Chill

**Hello my readers! Since you all loved the first one shot I put out for the season, I want to get another out as quickly as possible. So here is the second of my holiday one shots featuring everyones favorite draconequus. Also I want to note that two of these will take place in my created universes (Mending & LOP) not sure when, but I will be writing them. **

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Fluttershy snuggled deeper into her blanket and sniffled. She was suddenly grateful that all her animals were hibernating during the winter. Still there was a lot she should be doing, feeling guilty she forced her aching body off the couch. Determined to get her errands done for the day.<p>

She took a scarf off the coat rack and her saddlebags, she even pulled on a winter jacket Rarity had given her. She opened her front door and was blasted with the chilly air outside. She gently sneezed and sniffled more, rubbing her eyes as she shut the door and started towards Ponyville.

She made it into town slowly and by the time she arrived she felt worse. The cold air was making her chest feel tight and her nose was stuffed and running, so she was constantly sniffling.

She went to Twilight's treehouse first to return her latest romance novel. She tapped on the door and shivered as another blast of cold air raked her body. She waited patiently until Spike opened the door.

"Oh hey Fluttershy! What brings you...uh Fluttershy? You don't look so good…" He said, his smile slipping as he stared at her. She gave him a bright smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh no, I'm fine. I just came to return this book." She pulled it out the bag and handed it to Spike and turned to leave.

"Wait Fluttershy! Maybe you should come in for a bit and warm up?" Spike called after her, but she shook her head.

"Oh no...I'm fine. Really, besides, I still have to go to sugar cube corner and Sweet Apple Acres. I promised Pinkie I would try her new recipe and Applejack said something about Winona acting strangely. So I promised her I would come check on the poor dear since the town vet has the flu herself." She waved and left before he could say anything else. She missed the worried and thoughtful look he gave her. Or hear him whisper,

"That pony needs to learn to think of herself first for once."

She made it to Pinkie in a good amount of time and while she waited for her friend she enjoyed the warmth of the shop. She was careful not to get too close to the counter though, she was developing a small cough and would hate to get anypony else sick.

"Hey Flutters! Here it is, my newest...Fluttershy? Are you okay?"

Not wanting to have the same conversation as before with Spike, Fluttershy quickly nodded and pointed at the tray.

"So are these the cupcakes you were talking about?"

Pinkie nodded and held up a batch of cupcakes each one was an odd mix of colors. She handed Fluttershy one that was a swirl of green and pink.

"Um...Pinkie...what flavor is this supposed to be?" Fluttershy whispered as she sniffled, suddenly worried she wouldn't be able to even taste the cupcake. She would hate to disappoint her friend.

"Oh it's a combination of cotton candy and broccoli!" The pink earth pony said with a smile. Fluttershy's pupils shrank. Who would ever think to make that kind of combination? Pinkie must have read the trepidation in her friend's eyes and deflated a little.

"I know it seems silly but...well...I wanted to try making sweets that weren't so...sweet? Silly I know, but I thought it would be a good promotion for the Cakes...Cupcakes that encourage foals to eat healthy...It was silly, here I'll take it back."

She reached for the cupcake and Fluttershy teared up at the sad look on the pony's face. Her idea was a noble one and Fluttershy wanted to help, so she took a deep breath and before Pinkie could touch it, popped the cupcake into her mouth.

Pinkie's eyes widened as she watched her chew. Fluttershy closed her eyes tight, waiting for her gag reflex to kick in...but surprisingly it didn't. Her eyes popped open and widened as she swallowed and let her mouth fall open.

Pinkie deflated the rest of the way and whispered,

"I knew it, they're…"

"They're delicious!" Fluttershy shouted and grabbed another. She happily ate it and smiled at Pinkie who returned to her bubbly self and returned Fluttershy's smile.

"REALLY! YAY!"

After a few minutes of helping Pinkie convince the Cakes of the sweets Fluttershy left and headed towards Applejack's to check on Winona.

That took longer than she would have liked. The trek to Sweet Apple Acres was long and it was getting colder. Her wings were too cold for her to fly so she had to walk half the way there. She arrived as the sun was starting to set.

"Hey Fluttershy. Thanks for comin' I know it must have been a burden for you." Applejack said as she let Fluttershy in. The pegasus shook her head and gave her friend a small smile.

"It wasn't any...trouble really I...am more than happy to help." Each pause had been because she had to cough and clear her throat before beginning again. At the sound of her raspy voice, Applejack looked even more concerned.

"Fluttershy. If ya aren't feelin' well ya should have stayed…"

"No really, I'm...I'm fine. Where's Winona? I'd like to check on her now." She said and AJ nodded and showed her where her beloved pet was laying in her doggie bed. Fluttershy examined her and after gently communicating with the dog she smiled.

"Everything's okay AJ. Winona is just a bit restless...from winter and being kept inside. She's...just being pouty at being cooped up. Try taking her...out for a few more minutes a day, but not...too long that she'll get sick. I would suggest about fifteen minutes a day." Her cough was getting worse and Applejack nodded, happy Winona was fine, but now she was worried about her friend.

"Thanks Fluttershy. Why don't you stay and let me make you some tea for that cough?"

Fluttershy shook her head as she was already putting her coat back on.

"No, it will be getting dark in a few hours and I need to be home to feed Angel his dinner. I'll be okay Applejack. Really, it's just a small cough. I'll see you around." She left and knew that Applejack was shaking her head as she watched her leave.

After the long walk home, Fluttershy's entire body felt so weak and shaky. She was coughing regularly now and the pain in her chest was growing. She walked through the front door of her cottage and sighed. Thankful that the fire in her fireplace hadn't died completely. She stoked the fire before wobbling to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry Angel? Mommy will start on your dinner right now." Her voice was raspy and Angel looked at her worried. He squeaked at her and she shook her head.

"No, I'll go to bed after I get you something to eat."

Angel made more noises and pushed against her legs. She smiled and gently nuzzled her bunny,

"You're so sweet to think of me, but really I'm…" She was cut off as another bout of coughing took her. She closed her eyes and tried to control the sudden fit.

"You are most certainly not all right my dear. Despite what you've tried to convince all your friends." A deep voice spoke from behind her and she gasped jumping back. Leaning against her wall, staring at her intensely was Discord.

"D-Discord...what are you…" She started coughing again and he came to her side and picked her up. It took a moment to realize he was taking her to her room.

"Discord...put me down." She whispered and he snorted.

"I intend to...once I get to your bed."

"Discord...I'm fine...I…"

"You are more delusional than me right now. Your friends were right to be worried about you my dear. You never should have gone out in the cold like this." His stern voice surprised her, she had never heard him talk so seriously and it actually made her giggle.

He looked down and his gaze softened. He got to her bed and set her under the covers.

"Oh Discord, I can't stay in bed...Angel…"

He snapped his fingers and smiled,

"Taken care of. Now it's high time you take care of yourself. Luckily for you, your good friend Discord has come to nurse you."

She giggled again as he flashed into a nurse outfit before returning to his normal self. She smiled up at him, but before she could speak another coughing fit took her. His smile fell as well as he looked at her.

He surprised her further by leaning towards her and gently rubbing her back to help her. She fell back against her pillows, feeling weak. She smiled at him and whispered,

"Thank you Discord. I'll be fine on my own now...you don't have to stay and…"

"Yes I do…" He whispered and she couldn't understand the look in his eyes. He wasn't his usual teasing self. She could almost read fear in his gaze, but that was impossible. This was Discord, the Lord of Chaos. Even if he was recently reformed, he was still an overpowered being who wasn't afraid of anything.

Still she felt warmed at the notion that he was concerned for her. She sighed and snuggled under her blanket as she coughed again.

Discord left her and then returned a few minutes later with a steaming bowl of broth. He came to stand next to her bed and set it on her night stand. A chair appeared next to her bed and he sat in it. She looked at the bowl then at him, her head tilting.

"Where did you get that? There wasn't any soup in my fridge…"

He blushed slightly and whispered,

"That's because I made it…"

"With your magic?"

His blush deepened and he cleared his throat, wincing.

"No...I used some spices you had and cooked it. My magic won't work as well as the real thing and I want you to get better as fast as possible...I…" He stopped and shook his head as if catching himself and grinned at her.

A tray appeared in front of her and the bowl floated to sit atop it. She looked at the bowl and gently sniffed at it. The spices smelled heavenly and she doubted anypony would believe the draconequus had made it. She took a small spoon full of it and sipped. The spiced broth slid down her sore throat, instantly soothing the muscles to settle warmly in her stomach.

She sighed in bliss and looked at Discord, who in turn was looking expectantly at her. She smiled at the eager look on his face, similar to a foal giving a present, he looked anxious to see her reaction.

"It's amazing Discord. Thank you for making this." She indicated he move closer and he smiled expecting a hug of gratitude. She surprised him by gently pecking him on his cheek. His entire body turned red and steam rose from his ears as she whispered,

"You're sweet to think of me like this."

He looked into her eyes and grumbled something inaudible as he pulled watched her as she ate the entire bowl and by the end of it she felt much better. The pain in her chest had lessened to a minor ache and now she was pleasantly warm.

"Thank you so much Discord, that was heavenly." She said and he smiled wider.

"You already sound much better my dear. What in Equestria made you go out in your condition? You never should have gone all the way to Sweet Apple Acres in this cold."

She started to answer and then stopped. She looked at him and frowned, she answered his question with another question.

"Discord...what are you doing here? How did you know I had gone out today or to Applejack's?"

His ears fell back and he blushed again. He turned his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. A sure sign that he was about to lie to her, she had quickly learned how to read his body language.

"Discord…" She spoke in a soft, but stern voice and he winced. He sighed and looked up at her, like a foal with his hoof in the cookie jar.

"I came to town with the purpose of causing Sparklepants some trouble...just some pranks I promise. That's when I heard you as you came to return that book. I decided my pranks could wait and tracked you all through town. I watched you go to sugar cube and then to the farm."

"You followed me and spied on me!" She said, her mouth turning down in disapproval. He lowered his head and nodded. She was about to admonish him more and then looked down at the bowl in front of her.

Her irritation evaporated and she smiled at him again.

"You were just worried about me...thank you Discord...for keeping an eye on me when I was being foolish."

His head shot up and he looked at her shocked.

"You're...you're not angry with me?" He whispered and she shook her head still smiling at him.

"How can I be. You were just doing what any dear friend would do."

His face brightened and she giggled at the shining look in his eyes. He took the bowl and stood up, smiling down at her.

"Try and get some rest my dear. I will stay and look after things so you won't have to worry."

"Oh Discord, no you don't…" He cut her off with his claw over her lips, she blushed at the contact. He was always so gentle when he touched her and she felt a sudden flutter in her heart.

"It's no trouble my dear. I don't mind and besides...it gets me away from Canterlot for a few days." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, but happily snuggled into her bed and yawned. All of the day's errands suddenly catching up with her, she let her eyes drift shut and whispered,

"Thank you Discord...you're such a sweet friend…"

* * *

><p>Discord lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling in thought. He couldn't make sense of the emotions rolling through him, usually not making sense was his MO, but not now…<p>

Now he just wanted to know why he had cared so deeply. Sure she was his only friend, but that didn't completely explain his worry over her. When he had seen her trudging through the snow to her home he had wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her.

She had nearly killed herself going out in the middle of winter when she was sick, and why? Because the pony couldn't think of herself over others, not even once...then again…isn't that what attracted him to her side?

He glanced at the stairs and rose from the couch and flew up to her room to check on her. He quietly opened her door and peeked in. She was resting fitfully and a small cough would still escape her every few minutes.

He moved into the room and sat in the same chair he had earlier. He rested his head in his paw and stared at the pony before him.

Everytime she coughed he felt his heart quiver in fear. It was irrational for him to be so worried. He couldn't help it though and as he watched her sleep, he tried to figure out why.

She was a pretty, little thing and had the kindest soul in this world. He admired her strength and determination to help others, even if it burdened her. He sighed and ran his paw over his face.

He frowned and thought of her kissing his cheek. He blushed remembering the way his body had twisted internally at the contact. His blood had begun to boil and his heart had started doing a floor routine in his chest.

His head jerked up as she was taken by a bad cough and he instantly moved to her side. He lifted her up to ease her cough and to help open her passageways. Don't ask how he knew to do this, maybe eating those library books had instilled their knowledge in him?

She settled down again and before he could lay her back down, she shifted and snuggled closer to his warm fur.

He blushed and winced slightly. He was now faced with an awkward situation, he could move back and settle her back in her bed or he could stay as he was and allow her to sleep against him?

He should leave and let her rest, that was the proper thing to do, but she was breathing easier propped as she was. Also, a selfish part of him acknowledged that he was just finding excuses to keep her close.

He began to stroke her soft mane and she sighed in her sleep, a small smile on her face. He found himself smiling in return. His heart sped up as he stared at her sleeping form, she was so small and delicate. He felt a sudden urge to always protect and shelter her, to keep her with him always.

His smile fell and a horrified look crossed his face as he realized why he was so twisted inside when it came to Fluttershy.

"What have I gotten myself into?" He whispered and slapped himself in the face. He started to lift her off him to return to the couch. He couldn't be here with her, it was pure torture for him and he felt like he couldn't breathe himself.

She groaned as he gently lifted her and being away from his fur made her shiver. She moaned softly,

"Please...Discord...don't leave me…"

He froze. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at him with her large, teal orbs. He swallowed and whispered,

"I must...you need to rest and I don't want to disturb you my dear. I merely came to check on you. I'm sorry I woke you."

She turned and wrapped her forelegs around his waist and nuzzled his fur causing a shiver to race up his back.

"You aren't bothering me...please...you're very warm…"

He groaned and looked around for a means of escape. She sighed again in content and he looked down to see her already back asleep. She was still wrapped around him and held him in a death grip.

He could always teleport away, but found that he didn't really want to, there was no question in his mind as to why. He slid further down the bed and rearranged her so that her head was on his chest and her body was curled against his side.

She smiled and whispered, still half asleep,

"Thank you Discord…for always thinking of me…"

"Someone has to since you don't." He muttered and wrapped his arm around her and gently stroked her mane with his claws as he rested his head on his paw.

He waited until her breathing had slowed and quieted to look at her again. Her cough had ceased now that she was elevated slightly and she had stopped shivering. He reached up and pulled her bangs away from her face so he could see her clearly.

He smiled and leaned his head closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. There was no denying it any longer. He couldn't fight his instincts or his heart anymore.

"I'll always be here for you my dear...I'll keep you safe no matter what. I love you Fluttershy."

He felt a weight lift off him at his admission and smiled as he closed his eyes and his ears lay back against his head. The words felt so right and he needed to say them, even if she would never hear them when she was awake.

"I love you Discord…"

He pulled back at the tiny whisper and stared at her shocked. Her eyes were still closed and her breathing was even. She was still asleep! She had whispered in her sleep without realizing it.

Did she mean that? Was she dreaming and just talking in her sleep? He felt his heart race again and the thought that she could feel the same way for him.

The very idea was ridiculous though. She was the element of kindness and had only befriended him at the request of Tia. She would never harbor feelings for him as he did her. Then again...she was a growing mystery to him. One he couldn't completely figure out and it fascinated him and attracted him all the more. One reason he had fallen at her feet was that he couldn't manipulate her like others. She resisted him at all turns, keeping him in check and yet would still giggle at his antics. He could never figure her mindset out, but he wanted to continue trying.

He smiled brightly and leaned forward again and placed a soft kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"One day Fluttershy...one day I'll figure out the mystery...and on that day...I will make you mine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I have more to come and hopefully I can get them out. I know this one isn't as fluffy and warm, but blame my brain for that cause what it comes up with is what goes in lol. Happy Hearth's Warming to all and thank you for reviewing my stories!<strong>


	3. Picnics in the Snow

**Hello again! Okay so this one is inspired by the coverart that I found by the amazing artist Darebel-Red, be sure to check out their deviant art page! So let's get into this mindless fluff. Also on a a/n about the sequel for LOP, I know some people are wondering when it's going to come out and honestly...IDK...it's been put on a shelf at the moment due to lack of inspiration and that's why my other works are coming out instead. I also have a new idea I'm playing around with to see if I want to run with it.**

**So please be patient, I promised a sequel and it will happen, just don't know when.**

**Anyways, as always please enjoy the read!**

***All characters are owned by Hasbro***

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sighed as she looked at the snow falling. The storm had arrived early and now her plans were ruined. Today was supposed to be her weekly get together with Discord. Now with the snow covering the ground, they wouldn't be able to have their final picnic together until spring.<p>

She sighed again and wondered what she would do for the rest of the day instead. She had no errands to run and her friends were all busy preparing for winter. Her own cottage was already set for the cold season.

Her animal friends were already beginning their hibernation in their cozy dens. Those that were staying with her through the winter were also snuggled warm in their little homes.

She went to her couch and settled down, slightly deflated at the lost chance to see him. She had finally decided she would confess to him how she felt.

Discord may be a pain to most ponies and had a small sadistic side to him, but that wasn't how she saw him. He was always so sweet and caring when he was near her. None of the others saw this side and she blamed them for that more than Discord.

If they would only give him a chance and show him that they sincerely cared as she did, he would no doubt soften more.

She looked at her window and watched the snow softly fall. Maybe it was better that the storm had arrived early. It had saved her from complete humiliation. If she had actually told Discord that she was falling in love with him, he would have laughed at her for the next thousand years.

He was an all-powerful being, he could have anything in the world with a snap of his fingers. Why would he want a plain pony like her? There was nothing special about her, she was a weak flyer and hardly anything to look at. She was probably the most pathetic pony in the world.

She laid down completely on the couch and sniffled slightly at her breaking heart. It was better to keep her feelings to herself and enjoy the moments she had with him right? She didn't want to risk ruining their friendship, which she had come to deeply cherish, with such silly things as her heart.

She nodded and whispered as she closed her eyes,

"It's better this way...he could never feel the same."

* * *

><p>Discord stared out the window of his castle and growled slightly. The storm had arrived a week early. He made a mental note to give those pegasi a piece of his mind and a swift kick when he saw them.<p>

Normally he would just snap the clouds away, but he had made a vow not to mess with pony affairs. If he hadn't made the vow to Fluttershy, of all ponies, he would just ignore it and do what he wanted anyways.

However, he could never go back on his word when it came to her. Never her…

He sighed and looked out over the Everfree, in the direction he knew her cottage lay.

_So close and yet so far…_

He thought miserably as he pictured the beautiful pegasus sitting in her home. She was the most alluring creature he had ever met and it hadn't taken long for him to be completely enraptured with her. She had come to mean so much to him in such a short time, and that was exactly the problem.

She was his only true friend, she would stand by his side no matter what he did. He couldn't risk her hating him, not even for something as foolish as his heart's desires.

He knew that without a doubt he was in love with her. Completely and hopelessly in love with her. She was the most precious thing in his life and he would never do anything to chance losing her.

She was the most beautiful pony in Equestria...probably the most beautiful creature in the whole world. She could have any number of handsome stallions fall at her hooves. So…

"So what makes me think she would want a monster like me?" He whispered and to his shame a stray tear slid from his closed eyes.

He growled in frustration at himself and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He turned and glared at the falling snow again. If he couldn't get rid of the snow, he would just have to make the most of it.

He grinned as the plan formed in his mind.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sighed as she snuggled closer to his fur and smiled up at him. Discord grinned down at her with his handsome face. She always thought he looked amazing when he flashed those sharp teeth. Strange considering any other predator startled her, but never him.<p>

"Discord...Can I tell you something? S-something im-portant?" She whispered and his grin widened as he leaned closer to her. He nuzzled his nose against hers and she blushed.

"Oh my darling Fluttershy. You don't have to say anything...I already know."

Her eyes widened and she blushed deeper.

"Y-you do!?"

He nodded and ran his snout along her cheek, causing her to shiver. He grinned and leaned towards her ear.

"Of course I do. Remember, I'm Discord, the Lord of Chaos. There's nothing you could ever hide from me my dear. Just so you know…" He pulled back and leaned closer to her lips as he whispered,

"I love you too my dear sweet Fluttershy...Fluttershy...Fluttershy…"

She began to stir and groaned.

_No. No not yet...please just let me hold onto the dream a little longer!_

It was no use. Whatever was poking her in the nose was making the dream fade away. She wanted to shout in frustration. Her dreams were all she had, the only place she could be brave and tell him…

"Fluttershy? Are you waking up now my dear?" His smooth voice caressed her fur and for a second she thought she was still sleeping. She slowly opened one eye and found herself staring at gold and crimson in a perfect combination.

"Discord?" She whispered, still trying to decide if she was awake. He leaned back and now she could see all of his face. He grinned down at her and gave her a grand pose, which made her giggle.

"Indeed my dear! I'm here for our picnic!" He threw his arms out and confetti flew out of his hands before disappearing. She stretched, much like a cat would and looked over at him. She frowned and tilted her head in confusion.

He had turned his face away and she could see a hint of a blush to his cheeks. She realized that he was more prone to blushing around her now. She started to feel hope blossom before she effectively squashed it. She was just imagining things because she so desperately wanted it to be true.

Then his words penetrated her mind and she was even more confused.

"Picnic? But Discord...it's snowing outside? We can't have a picnic in this weather unless...Discord you promised you wouldn't…" He placed his claw over her lips and she nearly swooned. He chuckled and then patted her on the head,

"Dear Fluttershy, you think so little of my character. I promised _**you **_I wouldn't interfere with nature and so I won't. That's not to say I won't use it to my advantage as well. There's no reason we can't have a picnic."

He smiled at her and she found herself smiling back, but still…

"It will be too cold outside for us to…" Again he cut her off by waving his paw and heading towards her back door. He opened it and let the cold wind blow inside making her shiver.

"Oh Discord! C-close the door! My animals will…" This time she stopped herself. She had looked up to meet his eyes and had forgotten how to speak. He was staring at her so intensely and she wished she could read the look in his eyes.

She knew what she wanted the shining reflection in his amazing pupils to be, but it would never happen. He looked outside then back to her and surprised her by asking,

"Do you trust me Fluttershy?"

"W-what?"

"Do you trust me?" He repeated, looking at her with even more heat in his gaze, anxiously waiting for her answer.

"Of course I trust you Discord…"

He smiled softly at her and held out his claws to her. Her eyes widened as she stared from it to his eyes. He purred as he spoke, the smooth tone of his voice sliding over her body and piercing her heart.

"Then come with me."

She lifted her hoof into his claws and blushed as he held it gently in his hand. She would go anywhere with him if he only asked...if he only loved her back.

"Okay Discord…"

* * *

><p>Discord wanted to shout with joy. Instead he held her hoof in his claw and snapped his fingers. The two were both dressed in winter coats, laced with his magic that would keep them warm, no matter how cold it became outside.<p>

Fluttershy looked down at hers and blushed, he did as well. Hers was a soft blue and allowed her delicate wings to still unfurl. She was also wearing a blue striped scarf and hat. She was adorable...no...not adorable. Beautiful. She was so beautiful it made his heart ache to touch her, to possess her...yet he couldn't and never would.

"Come my dear. Let's go enjoy our picnic." He whispered and she looked up at him and smiled, nodding.

The two of them went into her backyard and he set up the blanket, once more using his magic to protect it from the snow. He placed a small heat field around it so the snow would evaporate before it could fall on the blanket.

He set up the food and turned to ask Fluttershy if she would like some warm tea. His mouth fell open in wonder and awe. She was trotting around, a giant smile on her face as she tried to catch snowflakes on her nose.

His heart exploded...twice...He had expected her to be more timid about being outdoors in the cold, based on how she was behaving in the cottage. His magic coat must have eased her nerves and now she was acting like a filly. An adorable, completely lovable filly.

He felt his lips pull back into a wide smile as he watched her. Finally she turned and noticed his watchful gaze and froze, blushing. He laughed and poured a cup of tea.

"Please my dear. Don't stop you're fun on my account, it's quite amusing." He took a sip and grinned at her with his eyes. She blushed further and trotted over to the blanket. Taking her seat she looked up to see the snow being stopped by his magic and smiled.

"You know Discord...It never ceases to amaze me how brilliant you are! This makes having a picnic even in winter so easy. You and your magic are truly amazing!" She smiled brightly as she praised him and it was his turn to blush. He also puffed out his chest in pride, her words making his heart swell with joy.

"Anything to make you smile my dear."

How frighteningly true those words were in his heart. He would give her the moon and stars if she wished to possess them. He would do anything for her if only she asked...if only she returned his burning love.

"Anything for you…" He whispered and too late realized out loud. He blushed deeper as did Fluttershy. Both turned their gazes away and an uncomfortable silence settled over them.

To fix things he pulled a covered plate out of the basket and showed it to her. Her eyes widened and her smile returned, knowing what lay under the cover.

He pulled it off with a flourish and presented his famous cucumber sandwiches. She smiled wider and her sparkling eyes met his for a second before returning to the treats. That brief glance had been enough to set his heart racing once more. She took several sandwiches onto her plate and began to eat.

He pretended to be interested in the food, but was secretly watching her enjoyment over his cooking. She closed her eyes in bliss as she softly chewed, she let out a soft sigh and even licked her lips slowly and enticingly...how he wanted to follow its path with his own.

His fur stood up and he began to choke on his own food. He grabbed the tea pitcher and swallowed all of it to dislodge the stuck sandwich. Gasping for air he glanced at her again and found she had moved closer to him worried.

"Oh dear...are you okay?" She whispered and reached out with her hoof for his face. He pulled back, he couldn't allow her to touch him right now. He was too weak and wouldn't be able to control his reactions to her. He couldn't let her see how desperately he wanted to have her all to himself.

She let her hoof fall back and he could have sworn he saw disappointment flash in her eyes. That was impossible, why would she be disappointed that he had pulled away? She was probably relieved that she didn't have to endure the touch of a monster again.

Hot fury began to snake through his chest at the thought. No doubt she was only placating him so he wouldn't turn on Equestria again. She was simply performing a duty assigned by her royal highness…

She wasn't desperate to be by his side every waking second. To have his arms around her, holding her close to his heart. She would never want to feel his lips brush hers...no...she only wanted that in his dreams. Something he had learned long ago in his past...dreams are for fools.

He had been inside his dark thoughts for too long and Fluttershy was growing worried. She reached out again and placed her hoof on his arm.

"Discord. Is something wrong? You can always…"

"I'm fine!" He snapped and jerked his arm away. He snorted and turned his gaze away, glowering at nothing in particular. Yes something was wrong, something was really wrong.

_I'm setting myself up for a broken heart. I'm nothing but a fool...I've fallen in love with the most unattainable creature in history. _

Her sniffling made his ear twitch and snapped him out of his own mind. He turned back to her and was horrified to see tears in her eyes.

"Oh Fluttershy...I...I didn't mean...I'm sorry…" He stammered, but she was already rising and racing for her cottage. He couldn't let her reach it! He teleported into her path and she crashed into him, knocking them both into the snow.

He wrapped his arms around her struggling body and tried to calm her down.

"Fluttershy please! Just let me explain...love please...look at me…"

She quieted at the endearment. He had called her 'dear' plenty of times, but never something so intimate as 'love'. She raised her teary eyes to his and he swallowed. How to explain why he had gotten upset without revealing too much?

"You didn't upset me darling. I was merely letting my mind wander and it turned to...darker thoughts...I'm sorry I snapped at you." He whispered and reached up to brush her hair away from her face.

"Can you forgive me darling? Please, I would hate to have you mad at me." He waited as he held her against him. She fit against him so well, despite her small frame. Another argument for them belonging together. No matter how he argued otherwise, there was so much there to see on why they could work.

He stared up into her beautiful teal eyes, snowing falling all around them, small flecks clinging to her mane. One tiny fleck fell and landed on the tip of her nose. He chuckled and reached up, using his paw to flick it off. She also giggled and the mood was once more lightened.

"Okay Discord. I forgive you and if you want we can return to the picnic." She said and smiled brightly at him once more. Did he want to return to the blanket? No...he wanted to continue holding her in his arms, having her soft body molded against his. Even so, he rose and set her on the ground, knowing he couldn't let his fantasies cloud his judgement.

They both went back to the blanket and continued eating their lunch. Telling jokes and lightening the mood even more. The whole time he savored every word she said as if it were the sweetest honey in Equestria.

Unfortunately they finished their lunches and had to pack up the picnic, as much as neither wanted to...neither said so out loud, too afraid to. Discord let the shield over the blanket fade as Fluttershy packed up their dishes.

He turned and watched her every move, feeling his heart pound wildly in his chest. How he longed to hold her again. What would she do if he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her? Would she be okay with it or would she turn and sock him in his snout?

Better not to find out…

She turned to look at him and smiled.

"Thank you so much for this Discord. I was so sad when I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other until Spring. Now we can still have our get togethers even through the winter."

She moved in front of him and wrapped him in a gentle hug. He cherished each moment she would willingly hold him. He returned the hug and breathed in her delicious scent, she always smelled like springtime herself.

"You're most welcome my dear. All I live for is to make you happy." He whispered, again the last part had been unintentionally out loud. She stiffened in his arms and he panicked, sure that she was about to pull away.

She did, but not completely. Instead she stared up at him in wonder, he swallowed again at the heat in her gaze. It managed to shoot straight through him and turn the logical side of his brain off, not that there was much to that side…

"Really? Do you mean that Discord?" She whispered and he thought he heard hope in her sweet voice. His mind told him to tell her yes, but that it was because she was his friend. Not that…

"Yes...of course it's true. You mean so much to me Fluttershy. I can't imagine my life without you...you'll never know how much I care for you…"

_YOU IDIOT! Why did you say that? Now you've probably frightened her off to the far edges of Equestria and she'll never want to see…_

"Then tell me…" She whispered, her face now hidden by her mane. He froze in his mental kicking and stared at her in shock, sure he had heard wrong.

"What?"

"If I can never know on my own...you'll have to tell me...so…" She looked up then and the sparkle in her eyes was possibly the most amazing sight he had ever seen. She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Discord...tell me…"

His brain refused to work and he stammered like even more of a fool than before.

"T-t-tell you what?"

She lifted her hoof and placed it over his pounding heart, it raced even faster at the contact. She smiled softly at him and her eyes were watering again, but these tears seemed different than the ones from before.

"Tell me how much I mean to you…"

He hesitated, fear preventing him from speaking. He opened and closed his mouth several times without being able to utter a word. He stiffened when she nuzzled her nose against his chest, over his heart. He almost forgot how to breathe…

"Please Discord...I need to hear this."

Her pleading was what snapped his control. He wrapped her tighter against him and buried his snout in her mane as the words came flooding out of his heart. Unable to hold back any longer he told her everything.

"Fluttershy you mean the world to me. I could never be the same without you by my side. I want you with me every second of every day. Fluttershy, you're the best thing to ever happen to me in my long life. I...I…" He hesitated for a second before swallowing his pride and decided to stop being such a coward. He pulled back and held her chin in his claws as he stared deeply into her beautiful eyes.

"My heart is yours Fluttershy. Completely and utterly yours, now and forever. I...I...I love you...I love you more than the air I breathe. I need you so much my love. I know you could never want me too and we will always be friends but...my greedy heart wants so much more.

"I want you to know that I would give anything to have you. I would give you all your heart's desires, all you need do is ask. I would give you a throne of your own if that's what you want. I will give you the sun and moon. I'll give you…" She placed her hoof over his lips to stop his rambling. She was crying softly, but the warm glow on her face reached into his heart and calmed his fears.

"I don't need any of that...All I want from you is your love and you've given me that. You've given me your heart...just as I give you mine." She whispered, her eyelashes fluttering prettily at him. He held her tighter in desperation as his breathing stopped. She couldn't mean…

"Fluttershy...do...do you…"

"Yes...I love you Discord. I've loved you for a long time, I was just too afraid to say anything. I thought you wouldn't want me."

"Not want you! Fluttershy, I've been unable to think of anything else but possessing you in my life! No not possessing...treasuring, cherishing, loving, all of those things and more! I want to make you the happiest mare in Equestria!"

"Then kiss me…" She whispered, a deep flush to her face. He also blushed and glanced at her lips before looking back into her eyes. The shining in her large orbs wound through him and he couldn't mistake the request was sincere. Neither could he deny how desperately he wanted to oblige her.

He leaned closer until his lips were a breath away, her eyes fluttered closed. He whispered against her lips,

"Are you sure my love?"

"Yes…" She whispered back and he closed the distance between them. She sighed and relaxed into his hold. In turn he pulled her closer and felt his insides twist into knots.

Kissing her in reality was far more delicious than any dream he had ever had. She was so much sweeter than dream Fluttershy. He wanted to hold her for all eternity just as he was now. He deepened the kiss as he clung desperately to her. He would go about with the planning now that he knew she loved him.

Tomorrow he would find the perfect engagement ring and he would have his perfect bride. She was finally going to make all his dreams come true. He pulled back and both sighed in bliss before opening their eyes.

The love shining between them felt warm enough to melt all of winter and enter straight into spring. He smiled and leaned towards her for another kiss. A large clump of snow landed on the end of his nose and he crossed his eyes to stare at it.

Fluttershy started laughing as she looked at him and he shook his nose to rid him of the nuisance. He looked down and smiled at the sound of her laughter. He chuckled himself and kissed her on her cheek instead.

"Come my dear...let's go inside and get warm. I think I feel like snuggling by the fire...how about you?" He made sure to add plenty of heat to his gaze and was pleased when she returned it. She nodded and the two walked into the house together, tails and heart entwined.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is, the latest one shot my brain has developed. Hope you liked it and I hope that I can continue to put smiles on your faces and warmth in your hearts! I will try and get another one out this week and the final one before xmas! The last two will be the ones taking place within my created universes and after I have another project I have to get started on so I can finish it before new years! Let me know what you thought, I sure hope you enjoyed the read!<strong>


End file.
